X-men season 1
ep 1:PILOT- TV-14-LV Logan and Storm travel to Miami,FL in search of a renagade muant on the run from a science facillity,that she escaped 2 years earlier.But chaos break's out after she exsposes her,erik,and charles's power to the public after a break-in.Meanwhile,bobby drake tries to deal with his feelings for ally brooke,but his "so-called" friend john keeps coming in between them.storm,dinah,scott,and logan try to run the school while the prof. is away.dinah&alex,ally&bobby ep 2:CAMP X- TV-14-DLV Lauren's first simulation test turns into a rescue mission,when a old scientist from her past,kidnaps moria.things between camila and bobby put him in a difficult position. ep 3:TAINTED LOVE- TV-14-LSV A new student falls for dinah,and while trying befriend him,she unwillingly pushes the relationship of her and scott to the boiling point,thus forcing her to confront her true feelings for scott.meenwhile,camila helps bobby prepare for his and ally's 1 month anniversary.normani helps hank with an expiriment.alex helps lauren search through her biological mothers past.charles tries to avoid his true feelings for moria.ally-bobby ep 4:A SKY FULL OF STARS- TV-14-LS While dealing with personal issue's,stress,and injuries the team all learn to deal and each grow closer by watching the stars a glow at night. ep 5:PROM- TV-14-DLSV Prom puts everyone on edge,from finding dates,to planning their outfits,the team tries to make sure that prom is the best night of their lives,but things take a dangerous turn,that could affect the team's lives forever. ep 6:LONG LIVE THE QUEEN- TV-14-V Storms past begins to torment her,when she gets an unexpected visit from her ex-fiancee'.Scott begins to become very protective of dinah.camilla&bobby ep 7:POWER SURGE- TV-14-DV In the aftermath of being kidnapped,and under a huge amount of stress dinah's telekinisis and telepithy takes a dangerous turn,putting her and the team in a dire situation.logan goes on a secret mission,and kurt tags along on with him.Erik and charles fight over moria,lauren wonders why alex is acting so wierd,ally learns the truth about what happend with camilla and bobby while she was out of town. ep 8:MOMMY DEAREST- TV-14-LSV Lauren brings the team along to the nightosphere,to find out what really happened to her mother on June 27th 1999.but end in a sticky situation after,running into laurens dad.camilla-bobby ep 9:FILMING FRENZY 2.0- TV-14-DLS Camila and kurt's big school project,that causes the team to turn on each other,and also reveals some deep and personal trauma ep 10:QUINCEANERA- TV-14-DLSV On lauren's 15th birthday,the team throws a party,which ends up in disaster,when they learn that her birthday is on the summer solstice,the team ends up battling against her for the sake of her turning good or evil ep 11:A SLUMBER PARTY TO REMEMBER- TV-14 When the team throws a slumber party to help kurt get over his fear of the dark,their slumber party turns into a pajama house party,after dinah invites a "few" friends over. ep 12:MISFIT REBOUND- TV-14-DLV Camila makes friends with a troubled mutant,with dangerous power's,and a firey temper.which spells danger for the team after he enrolls at The X Academy.bobby gets jealous of camila and lance.alex wonders about his and lauren's relationship when lance takes a liking to her,storm,kurt,and logan plan a birthday for for charles. ep 13:SCHOOL DAYZ- TV-14-DLSV A closer look on how the team spends thier weekend,involving boys,stress,partys,friendship,and an important lecture.Camilla befriends a new student with a life-threatening disease,and a dangerous abillity. ep 14:BLAST FROM THE PAST TV-14-DLV dinah has a difficult time,after avan comes back into town.moria spends the night with charles,causing trouble between them,and the mansion. ep 15:FLIGHT - TV-14-LV A devistating accident puts the lives the team's lives in peril,during a winter break vacation gone horribly wrong.moria confronts charles after he kissed her. REACT 2 THAT- TV-14-DL In this episode "the fine bros" take viral videos and games to the X-men cast. GEM WEEK- TV-14-DLSV The team goes on a magical adventure,after finding a box of nightospherian gems. ep 16:TRUTH OR...WELL,TRUTH- TV-14-DL When charles brings a lie-detector test to the xavier mansion,a nosy new student causes trouble for the team,their personal issues,and their true feelings. ep 17:X-FRIEND- TV-14-DLV Rose returns to school,and causes trouble between Ally and Camilla,prompting ally to confront her true feelings,about bobby leaving her for camila,in an explosive way,kurt tries a therapeutic exersize,in order to calm the tension between the team. ep 18:FRIDAY NIGHT- TV-14-DL bobby gets jealous when,camilla and john go on date,tom spy's on lance and Lauren's date.Camila&john ep 19:IT CAME FROM THE NIGHTOSPHERE TV-14-V Lauren's life on earth is put in jepordy,when Trigon pays an unexpected visit to the x-mansion,but after learning of his true intensions,the team ends up fighting for there lives,and lauren's. ep 20:PITCH PERFECT- TV-14-DLSV Lauren shakes things up after teaming up with the girls,by entering a singing compition,but end up in a situation after humans lead a revolt against mutans entering the compeition.Hank&Normani,Scott&Dinah ep 21:A WALK ON THE WILD SIDE- TV-14-DLV The female X-men are fed up with playing second fiddle,and form a vigilante crime-fighting group called the Bayville Sirens.scott&dinah ep 22:ON ANGELS WINGS- TV-14 During chrismas time,a mysterious angel is saving lives.Ally and Scott track down Warren Worthington,who is deeply unsure about his mutation. ep 23:I FIGHT SHELBY MARX- TV-14-DV the team makes a video of camilla joking about fighting a famous boxer,but ends up in a heap of trouble when the video goes viral,and she ends up in the octagon with said boxer. ep 24:HELLO,OLD FRIEND- TV-14-DSV Moria gets jealous,when an old friend from Charles past comes for a visit,and looks to Erik for comfort,which infuriates Charles.Scott gets jealous of Dinah an Aaron. ep 25:ALLEGENT OTHER- TV-14-LV Krane creates a batch of evil clones of the x-men,and sends them to raid the x-mansion,and to steal a special device,in order to make a secret weapon that could wipe out human kind.ally& bobby ep 26:POWER OUTAGE- TV-14-LSV After a mission in a chemical factory goes awry, the girls all switch,and then lose their powers,ally takes advantage of their power loss,and decides to spend quality time with bobby.(ALLY) ep 27:TRAINING DAY- TV-14-DV Charles trains the x-men for an upcoming battle with Krane,Moria brings an old friend to the x-mansion for help. ep 28:CRIMES OF PASSION- TV-14-DSV Charles takes his jelousy of grahm and moria to the breaking point,but when an explosive argument turns into a murder case,lauren ends up taking the fall,but not by choice. ep 29:TAKEN- TV-14-DLV camila and the team sets out to learn the truth about,who framed Lauren for Agent Grahm's disapearence,but ends up learning a lot more than she bargianed for. ep 30:YOU POSTED WHAT?!?- TV-14-LV The athorities find out what really happened to Agent Grahm and raid the x mansion,holding all of the students captive,and kidnapping lauren,charles,moria.storm looks to an old friend for help to escape the mansion,in order to stop krane from stealing lauren,and charles' powers in order to create a super weapon,that could wipe out human kind.camila reveals that lance framed lauren.Ally-Bobby